


tear it off me

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, Drabble, Dress Up, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex notices Darwin's new threads and helps him out of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tear it off me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) 's [December Mini-Challenge: Tiny Bingos](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/360308.html?style=mine) and inspired by [mumblemutter's prompt](http://lady-krysis.dreamwidth.org/304703.html?thread=1538623#cmt1538623).

Alex gestures at Darwin. "What's with the get up?"

Darwin loosens the knot of his tie, glances down at himself, shrugs. "Charles' idea."

"New uniform?"

Darwin grins, shaking his head. "Nah. He wanted another ambassador."

Sometimes— Alex mentally snorts and corrects the thought to _a lot of times_ , it's hard figuring out Charles' big plan, but-- "You look good."

"Good enough"—But Darwin's plan? That's easy to read when he reaches back and locks the door—"for you to get over here and help me out of it?"

Alex laughs — can't help it — and steps forward, grabbing Darwin's tie. "Yeah."


End file.
